Super Assassin
* * * (alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 57 (both modes)|fire_rate = *99 (600 rpm) (main) *83 (shotgun alt fire)|capacity = *45 (max 450) (main) (90 default) *10 (max 100) (shotgun alt fire) (20 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = (main) (shotgun alt fire)|range = All|cost = 265 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = Main: Future Police Rifle Shotgun: Dino Slayer|theme = Futuristic-themed}} The Super Assassin is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is a bullpup rifle with the futuristic/alien-like finish, 4X ACOG scope, 45-round energy magazine, underbarrel shtotgun with a revolver-esque grip and two barrels, and a long barrel equipped with the silencer. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, good capacity, OK mobility and state-of-the-art accuracy. Tips *Use this weapon in all ranges, since it has no crosshair spread. **Short ranges can do if you are skillful enough. *It is effective for defending the flag in Capture The Flag. *Aim for the target's head to maximize damage. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the "Dictator" can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. *Be careful not to be in the middle of the crossfire when you reload this weapon, as the reload speed is moderately slow, making you a vulnerable target. Retreat to a safe place or switch to your backup weapon. *Use the underbarrel shotgun if someone attempts to engage you in a close range fight, face to face. *Use the underbarrel shotgun for emergency purposes, since the main mode can do the rest of the task to compensate for the underbarrel shotgun's limitations. *It generates an extremely low firing sound, so use this for stealthy purposes. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the silent bullets will not reveal the player's location. However, conserve ammo while doing so. Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you using the underbarrel shotgun or without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *This weapon is good in medium to long ranges, but not in melee ranges. A good weapon choice for this is either the Elder Force Saber, Dark Force Saber for quick escapes or the Combat Yo-Yo for melee range kills. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. Firing Sound *Future Rifle's (main) *Dino Slayer's (shotgun alt fire) Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *For the long time, MatthewGo707 decided to add a gem weapon after the hiatus from gem currency weapons for many months. *This is one of the few weapons equipped with the underbarrel shotgun. *It is essentially the futuristic spin-off version of Marksman. *The underbarrel shotgun misses the pump hold for reloading. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Legendary